


flowers + a pest

by NyxiePie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Diamond Golem Hybrid Zak Ahmed, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Short & Sweet, usually i dont write rlly short stuff but i liked this so :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiePie/pseuds/NyxiePie
Summary: Bad likes flowers.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	flowers + a pest

Flowers do not exist in the Nether. It is too hot for them to thrive, and nothing so frail and fragile survives. There are fungi and vines but all other life is harsh and unbreakable other than by war. While hardships bloom there, most overworld plants cannot. It is normal, and it’s never a thing Bad truly thinks about until he visits the overworld. 

A lot of things are different up above, where sheep and pigs roam and farmers sell crops. There’s a currency system and they mine for their gold underground. Constant time is spent mining for materials Bad’s only ever heard stories of. It is very different. But it’s a good different. Gentleness is a part of life.

Bad finds himself spending time planting flowers and making sure they grow properly. He plants ones of all colors, a rainbow hitting the boring green grass. He even figures out how to hang up hanging plants and he takes great pride in the fact. And when he’s done, he ties them into bouquets and gives them to animals or other players. It is a peaceful process, one that rarely goes wrong.

There are little animals that use the flowers as well. He learns of tiny bees that buzz and make hives nearby his house. They visit frequently to collect the pollen from his peonies and in return, if he’s very careful, he is allowed honey. He has few friends to share this with but big servers are fine with the flower donations so long he doesn’t show his face, because otherwise they get scared and refuse them. Being from the Nether is far from a benefit in human society.

But he brings them anyways, and he knows deep down they’ll love them.

Eventually, he does make friends to bring them to. He meets a diamond elemental, albeit one that’s half human, during a Skywars game, and even after the match is done, they keep bothering him. They don’t seem all too scared of his appearance. It’s almost a relief except for the fact that they’re deathly annoying.

(“Skeppy.”

Bad pauses in his scolding to look down at his new companion. He tilts his head and they giggle.

“That’s my name, silly goose.”

“Oh.” He’s never heard a name like that but it… fits them. He finds himself smiling along with them. “Well… My name’s Bad.”

Skeppy doubles over laughing and Bad jumps a little in surprise. “What kind of name is that?!”)

The friend starts to come over more and more often, and one day, they approach Bad while he’s doing his thing.

Skeppy leans on the bricks of the wall, elbow against it, and he watches. He watches as his best friend, the scary 9’6 demon who would rather die than actually hurt anyone, plants flowers and hums to the bees buzzing around. He doesn’t know the tune or if it’s an actual song but he doesn’t ask as to not interrupt. It’s peaceful, and he’s not about to ruin it.

Bad turns around to grab his watering can, gloves on his clawed hands, and nearly has a heart attack when he sees Skeppy. His eyes go wide and he almost tramples his flowers with how quick he takes a couple steps back. Then, he recognizes his best friend and calms down, fur on his neck laying back down.

Skeppy hums, and starts the conversation. “So, you a gardener?”

Bad tilts his head, then grabs the watering can and turns back around, on his knees in the dirt. “If that’s what this is called, then I think so.”

“You did seem like the type of guy.”   


Bad fakes a mocking gasp. “What does that mean, mister?”

Skeppy giggles. “Doesn’t mean anything.”

“It does!”

“Does not!”

“Does!”

“Does not!”

By the end of the day, ‘does’ doesn’t seem like a real word, and Bad starts planting a lot more blue flowers.


End file.
